Although vinyl chloride resin has been widely used in the prior art as a soft resin, since vinyl chloride resins are known to generate harmful substances during the course of their combustion, there is a strong desire for an alternative product. Propylene polymer is an alternative to soft vinyl chloride resin. Propylene polymer has been produced in the presence of various catalysts. When propylene polymer produced using catalytic systems of the prior art are attempted to be made softer (namely to have a low elastic modulus), there is the shortcoming of an increase in the amount of sticky components. That is, conventional attempts for attaining soft polymers leads to the increase in APP components causing stickiness, resulting in poor surface characteristics of the resulting molded product. In addition, in the case where such a propylene polymer is formed into molded products such as sheets or films used in food, health care and other applications, there is the risk of causing various problems. Therefore, there is a need for a propylene polymer that offers an improved balance between elastic modulus and the amount of sticky components.